Reunion
by LoneWolf2014
Summary: Isabella Whitlock is Jasper Whitlock's younger sister, and two months after he leaves for war she is told he is missing. Now she's a vampire and she may find more than her vampire brother in Forks, Washington.
1. Prologe

**A/N: okay so this is my newest and latest obsession I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own twilight.**

Chapter - Prologe

_"Jazzy, why do you have to go?" i asked my older brother jasper as he tossed more of his clothes into his duffel bag._

_"Izzy, you have to understand that this is something i just have to do." Jasper said grabbing my shoulders and rubbing them soothingly._

_"I know Jaz, but you're going into a war and you could die Jazzy! i can't lose ya." i said whispering the last part._

_"Hey, you're not gonna lose me Izzy. one way or another i will come back home to you." He whispered hugging me close, "you're my little sister Iz and we will always be toghether, i promise."_

That was the last time i saw my brother. Two months later and officer was at our front door telling my family and I that Major Jasper whitlock was missing in action. I cried my heart out that day, and the next day, and the day after that. Before long it had been two weeks sence the news about Jasper. My parents decided to have a funeral for him, they said it would help us move on. But i didn't want to 'move on', if I went to that funeral Jasper would truly be gone. So i stayed home while my parents went to bury an empty box with a few friendly folk watching with crocadial tears and empty apolagies.

After what felt like a century of staring at a wall that was never going to do anything interesting I decided to go for a walk and clear my head. I had been walking for about 20 minutes I realized that i had been so deeply in my head I hadn't been paying the slitest attention to were i was going. I was lost and there wasn't a soul in sight that could tell me where I was or which way I should go to get home. Suddenly there was a large gust of wind and I was instantly terrified. It hadn't been a particularly windy day and i knew that was not ordinary wind. That was the moment something sharp pirced my neck and a burning fire was set ablaze through my intire body. I'm not entirely sure how long i had laid there on the ground in the middle of nowhere burning i could have been days, weeks, or months and i wouldn't have been able to tell the diffrence. Then finally by gods own grace the blazing fire started to die out. I laid there in anticipation as the fire retreated from my arms and legs, just as the last of the pain started to fade the fire in my heart exploded then finally it was gone. My eyes shot open and i shot to my feet, It took me a minute to realize I had moved faster than a bullet.

I had seen something move out of the corner of my eye and realized it was a folded slip of paper held down by a small rock. i picked it up and opend it,

'You are now a vampire.'

I don't know what made me believe that i could possibly be something that was supposed to only exist in fariy tales that parents told there children to make them eat there vegtables, but i did. It could have been the lightning fast reflexes, the super hearing and eyesight, the fire burning in my throat, or that i was just mad, but i believed it and i knew for sure that i couldn't go home.

My heart broke at that realization because i knew that would just be another empty box that they would have to bury in the ground, right next to the first one.

**A/N: Alright so there it is thoughts and suggestions are very welcome you just have to click on that pretty little button that says 'review'.**

**Story suggestion:**

_**People who can't wed, Plan By: Red as a Rose01**_

**Bella is a top wedding planner who has been roped in to planning the exclusive wedding of Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen but will she be able to keep her feelings in check?**

**Its a really amazing story and you should really check it out sometime its really worth it.**

**So if you have a story that you want to be suggested in one of my authors notes then tell me in the reviews or PM me.**

**thanks so much for reading!**

**~LoneWolf2014**


	2. Homecomeing

**A/N: I just want to give a special shout out/thanks to **twiheart2thebone** for being my first reviewer! Thanks so much!**

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter two - Homecoming

(152 years later)

I have traveled to many amazing places over my years, keep into consideration that I've had more of them than a normal person should. But I'm not a normal person, I'm a vampire, a 152 year old vampire to be exact. You can believe me or think I'm compleatly insane, I don't really care. Now I'm moving to Forks, Washington. It's a change from my normal scene but after you've been to every place on the face of the earth, literally, it's fun to have a change of scene, I've been living in England for the past four years. But considering I don't age there's only so long I can push it in one place before people start to ask questions, and there's only so much "moisturizing cream" can do. Stupid cover up story I know but I panicked and once the story was out there I couldn't take it back.

I have now been on the plane from England for nearly 18 hours so it should be landing soon. I was landing in seattle where rental car would be waiting for me, which I would be using for a few days until my cherry red 911 Porch arrived from England in a couple days.

The seatbelt light above be seat came on so I strapped the flimsy piece of material on as the plane started to decend from the sky. When the plane was finally on the ground and the door was open I raced out beforei could get blocked behind the slow moving humans. I didn't bring any luggage because I had all my belongings shipped to mynew house weeks ago. I quickly walked through the crowd toward a middle aged man holding a sign with my name on it.

The mans eyes widened when he saw me, "A-are you I-Isab-bella W-Whitlock?" He studdered out. I barrly refraned from rolling my eyes. I don't think of myself as a Bitchy person but seriously annoyed me when people couldn't talk strait just because they think I'm incredibly beautiful, get a life.

"Yes i am." I said smiling sweetly at him which was apparintly a bad idea because i swear he staggered abit like he was gonna pass out, "are you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah I-I'm f-f-fine. H-here are the k-k-keys, and y-you c-c-can r-r-r-return the c-car a-at the d-d-dealership in f-forks." He studdered

"Thank you." I said grabbing the keys out of his hand and walking past him toward the front entrance.

"H-have a safe t-t-trip." I just nodded my head and kept walking and i couldn't help but chuckle when i heard him mutter 'stupid' over and over under his breath.

A sleek Black Mustang was parked right outside the front doors of the airport. I climbed in the car and stroked the steering wheel fondly. "Lets see what you can do." I whispered as I turned the key in the ignition and the engin purred to life. But I was forced to stay within the speed limit of the airport, too many cops. Once I hit the highway i was grinning like an idiot, "Now lets see what this baby can really do!" I said flooring the gas peddle. I was flying passed the other cars on the road turning what was originally a three hour drive into a one hour drive.

One hour later I pulled into my new driveway and parked the car. I got out and walked up the porch steps. The house wasn't a mansion but it was big enough for me. When I walked into the front door I was surprised to see it looked like I had been living here for years. Everything was in its place and it had that home-y feeling to it, I loved it already. But tomorrow was the real test, tomorrow I started school.

**A/N: Well there you have it i hope you like it i worked super hard to make it as interesting as i could. Please review!  
**

**Story Suggestions:**

_**Unprecedented By: PhoenixIvy**_

**Bella and Jacob are twins and werewolves. They are the alphas **

**of the two Quiluete werewolf packs. Bella is different from the **

**other wolves. And what will happenwhen the Cullens show up in **

**Forks?  
**

**If you have stories you would like me to check out for story suggestions or just for fun let me know in your review or PM me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~LoneWolf2014**


	3. School

**A/N: Tanks so much for the nice reviews, even though there are only two of them... still there nice! This is the third chapter I really hope you like it. Just know that I am always up for suggestions and comments, I really take them into consideration.**

I pulled into the Forks High School's student parking lot at 7:34 giving me 26 minutes to get my schedule and find my first class. I walked into the main office and was instantly greeted by the overly friendly older lady at the front desk.

"Hello dear, you must be Isabella Whitlock."

"Yes, but I go by Bella." I said smiling momentarily stunning her.

"Oh of coarse, well here's your schedule and a map of the school." she said handing me two papers, "make sure you get this signed by all your teachers, and have a great day. I muttered out a 'Thank You' and walked out of the office. I took a quick glance at the map and made my way to my first class, English.

My first two classes, English and Algebra, were uneventful. But it was in my third class, History, where my day got interesting. The moment I walked into the room I knew I wasn't the only vampire in Forks. While the teacher signed my slip I looked around the room for the other vampire, she's sitting at a desk in the back. She is small with short black spiked hair almost pixie like.

"Okay Miss Isabella-"

"Bella," I corrected

"Bella. You can sit in the desk next to Alice Cullen. Miss Cullen could you raise your hand please?" I turned to see the vampire pixie raise her hand. I sat in the space next to hers without a sound and out of the corner of my eye I could see her grinning at me, and it was kinda freaking me out.

"How long have you been alone?" She asked, my head around to look at her in shock.

"How-"

"I'm a psychic, its my gift. You know like seeing the future and stuff." She explaned

"Oh, well i've been on my own for as long as I have been a vampire. So 152 years."

"Wow that must be really lonely."

"Yeah, i've made a few friends over the years but I never felt at home with them. It was more like a sleepover, without the sleeping part, so I never stayed long."

"You never found a mate?" She asked

"No, and I don't think I will." I said with a shrug

"I think you will, plus after so many years alone you deserve it."

"Why are you so optimistic?" I chuckled

"It's good to be optimistic, plus I'm a psychic you don't want to bet against a psychic." She said with a serious face, which lasted about five seconds before she cracked a smile and we both broke out laughing causeing the teacher to scowl at us. We instantly stopped laughing and the teacher went back to writing on the board.

"I can tell we are gonna be best friends." Alice said smiling.

"So how many are in your... group?" I asked curiously

"Well there's me and my mate, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, and Edward. Then there's our 'mom and dad' Esme and Carlisle."

"Wow," I said, I didn't question the fact that she didn't say her mates name, I just figured I'd meet him later and get his name then.

"So, let me see your schedule!" She said suddenly changing the subject. I handed her the paper and she studied it for a moment.

"Awesome! You have spanish next with me, lunch with all of us, biology with Edward, and P.E. with me, Edward, and Emmett.

"Awesome."

"You should come to our house after school!"

"Yeah, that would be cool!" I said smiling at her. Just then the bell rang and Alice and I made our way to spanish.

Spanish flew by and before long we were on our way to lunch. Alice lead me to a table close to the back of the room. There's two people sitting at the table and I instantly wondered where the other two were, so I asked Alice, "Where are the other boys?"

"Oh, Emmett took my Man out hunting for lunch. He's Kinda new to our diet so its harder to be in a place like this, you know with a lot of humans." She said whispering the last part so no one could hear. I nodded in understanding. When we reached the table the two vamps, that I guessed where Rosalie and Edward, looked up and smiled. "Hey guys this is Bella, Bella this is Rosalie and Edward." She said pointing to each in turn.

"Hi." I said, Rosalie was smiling at me sweetly, she was beautiful with long blonde hair and rosie pink lips. Edward smiled to but he also looked confused, He was like a greek god, beautifully sculpted out of marble and his hair was a brown-ish-red color that was oddly attractive. I sat in the chair next to Alice.

"I can't hear you." Edward whispered

"What?"

Edwards a mind reader." Alice explained

"I can hear everyones mind except you, why?" Edward asked staring me down.

"Oh," I said chuckling, "that would be because of my shield, I can block any kind of mental abilitys like illusions, pain inflicting, mind reading, et cetera." Realization crossed everyones face and Edward started smiling again. We quickly fell into conversation and before long the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Hey, Edward, Bella has got biology with you." Alice said smiling.

"Cool, I could walk you there if you want." He said turning to me.

"Yeah that would be great." I said smiling at him. We said goodbye to Alice and Rosalie then started on our way to our class.

"So, where are you originally from?" Edward asked as we walked down the crowded hallway.

"Southern Texas 1800's."

"Southern girl huh?"

"And damn proud of it!" I said letting mt southern accent come out.

Edward chuckled and said, "I like it." I know that is I could have been blushing I would have been.

We walked into the biology class room, Edward smiled at me then went to sit in his seat while I had the teacher sign my slip.

"Okay, Miss-"

"Bella"

"Bella, you can take the empty seat next to Mr. Cullen." The teacher said, Who's name I now know is Mr. Banner, and handed me my slip back.

I silently sat down in the chair beside Edward and smiled at him. Biology seemed to fly by and during that time I learned a few interesting things about Edward. He was changed in 1918 by Carlisle when he was dieing of the spanish influenza, he plays the piano, and so much more. We continued to talk as we walked to gym. I was surprised to find I was so relaxed talking to him, I never hesitated to answer any of his questions and he never hesitated to answer mine, it was so natural.

Gym when by without a hitch, and I learned that as scary and intemidating as Emmett looked he was really just a hugh teddy bear. Now it was time to go to the Cullen's house to meet the rest of there family.

"Bella, Edward is going to follow you to your house and your gonna pack an over night bag then he will take you to our house." Alice said while practically bouncing in place.

I was almost too afrade to ask, "Why do I need an over night bag?"

"Because we're going to have a sleepover silly!"

"Alice-" I started to say but stopped when she gave me a look, "Right, don't bet against the psychic."

"Thats right, so I will see you in a little while." she said giving me a hug, "Bye!"

When she was gone i turned to Edward, "Is it possable for something so small to have so much energy?"

"Apparantly," He said as we started walking, "she really scares me sometimes."

When we got to the parking lot I got right into my car, after telling Edward i'd see him in a minute, then took off out of the lot. I checked my rear veiw mirror to make sure Edward was behind me, he was. It took me five minutes to get to my house. I parked my car in the driveway and got out as Edward pulled up.

"You drive like a maniac!" He said when he got out of his car.

"Yeah well it looked to me like you weren't having too much trouble keeping up so if i had to guess i'd say you drive the same way." I said as opend my front door. I heard Edward chuckle and follow me inside. I went right up to my room and threw some clothes and other stuff into a duffle bag then went back down stairs. I saw Edward sitting on the couch waiting pacently.

"Ready!" I said catching his attintion.

"Great, then lets get out of here." I smiled and followed him outside. I locked the front door then continued to Edwards car. He held the door open for me making me smile again, I love how old fashioned he is. He drove for about 15 minutes before he turned onto a nearly hidden dirt road which continued on for another minute, then I saw the house. Its big, extrordinary, and beautiful.

Once he parked Edward helped me out of the car like a gentalman and led me inside where I was greeted by a super hyper pixie.

"We are going to have so much fun, I just know it!" She said bouncing once again making me laugh, "but first I want you to meet my mate."

"Izzy?"

If my heart was still beating it would have been going a thousand miles a minute. Only one person called me that, and the voice is painfully familer. But it can't be, "Jazzy?"

**A/N: Well there you have it the third chapter i hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Also i'm currently writing the fourth chapter and im stuck so ideas would be a hugh help! And i'm really sorry for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes I was typing this really fast so i could get it up A.S,A.P so bare with me guys i'm trying!**

**~Lonewolf2014**


	4. AN:

Authors Note:

Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a long time im so busy with school and im having some crazy writers block with the next chapter, but i hope to have it up by this weekend. Also i want to make a banner for this story but i have no idea where i could make it so if you know a good website for making banners let me know i want to try it on my own and see how it turns out if i cant do it i may let someone else make one for me, but more info on that later, for the time being i just need a good/great fanfic banner making website.

Thanks so much for all your support and again im truly sorry for the long wait on the fourth chapter just bare with me guys i promise ill try my best to make it worth it!

~LoneWolf2013


	5. Reunion

**A/N: So this is the fourth chapter! I know, Finally! :) I had a really hard time writing this chapter so i hope its okay.**

Chapter Three -

My brother, who i have thought was dead for 152 years, is standing right in front of me. I run forward and throw my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around me waist. Jasper sumbles back slightly and chuckles.

"How are you here?" He asked pulling back to look me in the face. I sighed taking a step back. "Well after you dissapered nobody was the same. After awhile mom and dad dicided they should have a proper funeral. But i couldn't go, i couldn't let go of the little hope i had managed to hold on to!" i was now tearlessly sobbing and jasper pulled me into his armes.

"It's okay Izzy I'm right here." He said soothingly, "What happend after that.

"...While mom and dad where gone i when for a walk. I got lost in my thoughts and before i knew it i was lost, no one for miles. I was attacked, i didn't see the vampires face i just felt him bite me and when i woke from the change the only thing i found was a note telling me what i am. I've just been traviling the world ever sence."

No one said anything for a long time. I felt a hand on my soulder, i turned to see Alice standing there smiling at me.

"You knew about this didnt you?"

"Yeah, being Phychic has its perks." she said making me chuckle

"so, how do you two know eachother?" Edward asked, i could hear an edge to his voice but i didn't know why.

"oh yeah, well guys i'd like you to meet my little sister."

"well i've met Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Litte miss pixie vamp over here." i said pointing at Alice.

"Hey, who are you calling a pixie?" she said crossing her arms making the other Cullen's laugh.

"And you must be mr. amd mrs. Cullen."

"It's so lovely to meet you, and please call us Carlisle and Esme." Esme said while Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you, you have a lovely home Esme."

"Thank you Bella."

"So Bella your alone?" Carlisle asked

"Yes, i've made quiet a few friends over the years but none of them felt like family so i never stuck around long." i explaned

"Bella, whould you consider moving in here with us?" Jasper asked looking hopeful.

"oh, i don't know. It seems wrong, me just coming out of nowhere. i don't want to be a burded."

"Bella you could never be a burded." Alice said, "I'm Sure i speak for everyone when i say we would be overjoyed to have you living here with us."

"Yes Bella we would love to have you here, Your family." Esme Said smiling warmly at me.

Family, i was considered a part of there family already and i haven't even known them a full day. I have finally found a family. "Okay."

**A/N: So there it is! Hope you liked it please Review! So im still trying to find a good webstie to make a banner, help me out please! I'm also sorry for any and all grammer and spelling mistakes.**


	6. Edward

**A/N: Thanks For all the great reviews they make me happy! Theres just one thing i really want to say i understand that i have a LOT of Gammer and spelling mistakes, i know it aready so you don't need to tell me in your reviews. Look, i'm Dyslexic and its amazing that i even like to read and write cuz a lot of people with dyslexia don't like to because its to hard for them. But i love to read and i love to write, For FUN, Even though it takes me longer to do so. So if you have a problem with my grammer and/or spalling don't read my story and please don't tell me about it in the reviews. Again thanks for the (nice) reviews!**

Chapter Four -

The next day i had all my stuff moved to my new home. Right now I am sitting on the living room couch watching Jasper and Emmett play mario cart and shout at eachother. I couldn't help but laugh when Jasper shot out a banana peel from his car and Emmett's hit it and went spinning.

"Thats not fair!" Emmett shouted jumping up from the couch.

"How was that not fair?" Jasper demanded

"Cuz i lost!"

"Emmett, That's only unfair in your all about Emmett world." Jasper said

"So you agree that it was unfair!" Emmett shouted and i laughed at his logic.

"Emmett do you ever hear yourself? You sound ridiculous!" I asked

"Its not ridiculous!"

"Yes it is Emmett, you can't say something is unfair just because it doesn't go the way you want!" Jasper argued, Soon they were in a full on argument. I rolled my eyes at there childishness and go upstairs. I was about to knock on Edwards door when it opend.

He smiled at me then took my hand, "I want to show you something."

I smiled and let him drag me into his room through his window and out to the forest. We run for about ten minutes before he leads me into a beatiful medow.

"Wow, This place it beautiful."

"Yes it is and you're the first person i have ever brought here." he said sitting down in the soft grass.

"Why me?"

"Because its privet and i want to talk with you."

"Okay, about what?"

"Us."

"Oh, Okay."

"Bella from the first time i saw you i felt something and i don't want to ruin my relationship with my brother but i can't stay away from you even a minute away from you is painful."

"Oh, Edward i feel the same way!"

"You do?"

I laughed, "Why do you sound surprised?"

"i just didn't think you would ever feel the same way about me that i feel about you."

"Well i do." I said moving closer to him. He smiled and leand in closer to me before pressing him lips to mine. The kiss was soft and passionate and full of emotion, my vision was blinded by fireworks. When he pulled away we were both breathing hard and smiling.

"wow." we both said at the same time then started laughing.

"I love you." He said suddenly looking in to my eyes. "I understand if you don't-"

"I love you too" He smiled widly at me before kissing me again.

We are soul mates. Ment to find eachother, and be together forever.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**I'm Looking for someone to make a banner for this story so if you want to PM me and i'll give you the info. please review!**


	7. Vision

**AN: Hey guys finally got the 6th chapter up! There's only one thing i have to say, i have a Tumblr account up with banners, pics and other news on all my stories just go the my page and theres a link. I also have links to my Twitter, instagram and all my emails.**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

Chapter Six

The whole way back to the house i couldn't remove the smile from my face, that is until i saw Jasper pacing on the front porch. I couldn't tell if he was mad or not but i was positive he knew i was with edward.

"What's he gonna think?" i asked getting Edwards attintion. " i mean, we just found each other again after thinking one another was dead for over a hundered years. Now i have you, what if he thinks i'm abandoning him or that you're taking me away from him."

"Bella, he's an empath. He'll feel our emotions and know how much we care for one another and he'll know i have no intention of stealing you from him. He loves you he'll understand." He said

I nodded, "how dose he even know?"

"Alice told him."

"Remind me to thank her." Edward laughed softly and nodded in agreement.

"I love you." He whispered makeing me smile.

"As i love you."

"Are you ready to face him?"

"As i'll ever be." i whispered taking his hand in mine.

We walked out of the cover of the trees and into Jasper's sight. He stopped pacing and looked up at us as we reached the porch steps. I guess he felt my worry because he looked at me and all the anger in his features drained away.

"I'm happy for you Izzy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." he smiled at me and i stepped forward to hug him.

"I love you, Jaz"

"I love you too Iz." i smailed at him and stepped back next to Edward who wrapped his arm around me. Suddenly there was a loud crash inside the house. We all rushed into the house to find Alice standing over a mess of flowers, water, and glass that had once been a vase. Her hands were still out like she was holding something and she had a far away look in her eyes. Jasper was beside her in a second as Alice came out of her vision.

"Alice, what is it. What did you see."

Carlisle, being the level headed leader, spoke up. "What dose this person want, are they a threat to us?"

Edward growled and pulled me to his chestas Alice spoke, "He's coming for Bella, He wants Bella."

**AN: Well there you go! Hope you liked it! I know all the chapters are short but im just no good at drawing things out, i'm trying my best please stick with me and please REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Tumbler for Banners, Pictures, and News on all my stories.**

**And Follow me on twitter and/or instagram for random crap.**

**Info on my page.**

**~LoneWolf2014**


	8. Not Fragile

**A/N: Sorry its been so long sense I last updated! I'm gonna try to update more often from now on. **

Chapter Seven

Everyone froze as they processed what Alice had just said. Someone was coming for me and someone wanted to take me away from my family, from my brother... from my mate.

Edward still had me locked in his arms and I knew I wasn't going to be getting loose anytime soon.

"Who is it, Alice." Jasper asked

"The man who created Bella. He wants whats 'rightfully his'." She whispered starting to shake. In a normal situation a moment like this where everyone was stiff and edgy would probably result in Emmett cracking an immature joke and Alice offered up a shopping trip, Maybe Esme and Carlisle would step up and offer some words of wisdom. But none of that happened everyone stayed as stiff as statues, quiet and edgy, and it was driving me nuts.

"Well I'm not gonna let this guy run my life, so what are we gonna do? I'm also putting it out there that I'm not gonna put up with anyone locking me up to protected me. I have been taking care of myself for years now all by myself." I completed my rant by pulling myself from Edwards locked arms and crossing my own over my chest.

"We completely understand, Bella. You don't want to be treated like you're breakable. But you also must understand that you are family now, and we protect our family." Carlisle said in a reasoning tone.

"We just want to take precautions sweetie." Esme said softly.

I sighed and push my hand in my face. "I know I'm being unreasonable. I'm sorry."

"No you're not, love. You're right and we understand. You wont be treated like glass I promise you that. I just have one request." Edward said stepping closer to me, "You can do whatever you'd like in the house. Just don't go anywhere else on your own, okay? Just to ease my nerves." I just simply smiled and nodded I could live with that as long as I could have some time to myself.

"Thank you." I whispered hugging him close to me.

"Anything for you love." he said hugging me back.

I loved his man with all my heart.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review!**


End file.
